Old flame
by Hiarashi
Summary: Zack & Kelly have only been married a month when things go wrong Kelly bashing. Zack makes a trip with Jessie back home only to run into someone whom he never thought he'd see again. An old friend, a new passion which rekindles into desire. Zack/Nikki
1. The news

AN: Wow, a saved by the bell fic...who woulda though I would do that? I've always been an anime writer but i just HAD to get this fetish out. Anyways, I don't own SBTB, Or GMMB, Or any of those. Enjoy (btw, this takes place after Kelly and Zack got married, and forgive me for spelling errors or if I accidently spell Zack as 'Zach' cuz that's how I know most of the people I know spell it for some reason)

Chapter one *********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"So what is it?"

Jessie looked over at the broad-shouldered man sitting next to her whom she grew to know as A.C. Slater.

"Come on, spit it out. You couldn't have called me into town just to have a drink."

Slater Kept his eyes straight ahead and slouched forward, elbows on the counter and folded his hands under his chin.

"You didn't forget I don't drink, did you? Because I'm not gonna fall for your macho crap just so you can think you can get me drunk and..."

"I DIDN'T forget Jessie! Geez! You never change!"

"So then, what is it?"

"It's about Zack and Kelly..."

She perked up at this.

"Really? How are they? Have you heard anything?"

She paused for a moment as realization sunk in.

"Oh my God...Slater...Is Kelly...Is she...are they gonna have a..."

"That isn't it..."

She wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"It...isn't? Then...what is it?"

He took in a deep breath, not looking her in the eye, afraid of what her reaction was going to be. He now really wished she DID drink. It would have been easier to break the news if she was drunk. Maybe she would have handled it better. She did seem like the type who would be more of a 'giggly' drunk rather than an 'angry' drunk. He drew in another breath and prepared to speak.

"They broke up. Zack's been staying with Screech and me and Kelly's disappeared. Neither Alex or Leslie have no clue where she went. We got a hold of Lisa but she had no clue either. Apparently, Zack caught her 'sleeping' with someone else. I didn't get all the details, he wouldn't really tell me...but..."

He trailed off and risked a quick glance up at her glassy-eyed look. She looked so far away and sad he felt guilty for telling her for a moment. As much as Alex was important to him; he sometimes still wished he could go back to making things right with Jessie but that was the past and now she was just a good friend...nothing more.

"They...broke up...?"

"I'm sorry Jessie...I shouldn't have said anything..."

"NO! No...I'm glad you told me...Slater, I...I just don't know what to say...I always they would be..."

"Yeah, I know. Me too."

"Kelly did this?"

He didn't respond and just looked down at his hands that he had clasped hard in his lap. Jessie did the same and shook her head softly.

"I don't understand why...that's so strange...they've only been together for a month...maybe I should try to find her and see what's wrong?"

He looked up at her like she was crazy.

"Just like you Jessie, trying to get involved into something that isn't your problem."

She stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Okay Macho man, then you tell me a better idea on how to handle it?"

He went quiet at this. It was then she came up with another idea.

"You know what? Maybe you're right..."

Now it was his turn to look up with a glassy look of confusion and shock.

"I...AM?"

She nodded. "Yeah...maybe I shouldn't go look for her. Instead, I'll go to Zack to cheer him up."

"Sure, I guess that's not a bad idea..."

"And I'll take him out of town with me to visit."

"WAIT? WHAT?"

"Yeah. He needs to leave this place for a while. I'll take him back home for while. That might cheer him up."

She put down her part of the tab followed by Slater making the same gestured both headed out the door all while Slater mumbled "I got a really bad feeling about this..."

************************************************************************************************************************************************  
end of chapter one

AN: Like it, hate it? I don't really care either way cuz I'm still gonna make it end exactly the same ^^


	2. Memories

AN: chapter 2, Zack makes his appearance...and emo's badly.

* * *

"I don't wanna hear it right now Screech...okay?"

Zack flipped back over on the bed toward the wall, facing away from his lifelong friend whom was trying his best attempts to cheer him up. Screech frowned and look down at his hands.

"Ahh Come on Zack! Whenever I'm upset, that's the best medicine!"

"Screech...I really don't feel up to going around metal detecting on the beach...sorry..."

"Why not? Is it because you don't have one? Cuz you know, I have more than one. We can both go the same time. And when Slater gets back he can use my third one..."

"Screech..."

"Course my third one does make a funny humming sound..."

"Screech..."

"And it does occasionally spit out screws...but I'm sure if Slater wore goggles..."

"Screech!"

"Huh?"

"I said I don't want to, okay?"

"...Okay...sorry, Zack."

Zack closed his eyes, enjoying the silence he was given. He heard the soft squeak of the chair behind him and footsteps making their way toward the door. He knew he had slightly hurt his best friend...however...nothing could amount to the pain he was feeling at this moment. He could see the lights flip off through his closed lids and he could make out Screech's voice mumbling.

"You know Zack...I'll still be here for you...okay?"

'I know that, Screech...'

That was what he wanted to say outloud anyway, but after all that had happened he felt as if his energy had been stolen from him. Everything had been stolen from him. He heard Screech close the door and he mentally cursed himself. He missed his chance to respond. What could he do? How could he have stopped this from happening?

'Kelly...'

That name literally brought a pain in his chest. How? Why? Why did she? What happened? He didn't get it? He didn't get it at all?

"where was I...when this happened?

***

"This..."

"Is this it?"

The new couple surveyed their new apartment with dread. It reaked of mold and some other unknown stenches, there were cracks in the ceiling and in the walls as well as dents and holes, dirt and scotch marks could be seen on the tiles, the carpet was revolting to look at: torn and dirty...All in all it was disgusting however...all they could afford. Kelly turned to Zack in horror.

"Zack I..."

He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Kelly I know...I know...but we'll make it through this alright? Hey, this is our place, alright? We paid for it all on our own."

There was a knock at the door. Zack smirked at her.

"Hey, how about that. Our first guest. I'll get it okay?"

He opened the door only to be face-to-face with a attractive dark-haired man about his age. He groaned and shielded Kelly from view a slight...not enough for the man to get a glimpse however.

"Hello there." He smiled and responded in an overly-friendly manner. "My name is Walter and I'm here to deliver your key and lease to the room."

"We didn't sign a lease..."

Walter laughed a high pitch ring of a laugh 'too high' Zack thought... 'Maybe he's gay and I don't need to worry...' He let his guard down a bit. "Oh I know that. I'm here to let you look it over in case you WANT to sign it..." Zack snatched the keys and paper from the man's hand abruptly. He was about ready to slam the door in his face when Walter stopped him with his foot. The man notioned toward Kelly.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to that lovely lady of yours over there?"

Zack smirked through his teeth at this. "I would...but she's taken." With that, he slammed the door earning a loud "ZACK!" from Kelly.

Weeks had gone by and Walter continued to find 'excuses' to bother them. It was when Zack got himself a job (some crap at a gas station) that worry struck him. He would always come back and find flowers or baskets of some sort of food with Kelly's name on it from Walter. Soon, he found Kelly disappearing leaving notes about either going shopping or visiting Alex and Leslie. He had never gotten either one of their numbers (like Leslie would give him it) so he never knew what was truth...it was that day...that day on Kelly's birthday that he decided to take off early...he should have just stayed late...

***

Zack flipped over. Sleep still not coming. Maybe it was because he was so upset? Maybe it was due to his anxiety being so high? Or it could have been Jessie's voice was too loud...

'Wait a minute...'

He sat up. What was Jessie doing here? He could here the voice/s coming closer. The door flung open and the lights went on. In the doorway stood his childhood friend. Tears began to form in her eyes and she ran over and flung her arms around Zack.

"Zack! Oh Zack! I'm so so sooo sorry Zack! I know what happened. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Slater snorted in the doorway at this "Way to comfort Jessie."

"Shutup Slater." She murmered this through tears. Pulling back she looked into his confused eyes. "You're not crying?"

"Why should I be?"

"What do you mean 'Why should you be'? Kelly she..."

"Jessie...I'm kinda already done 'crying' over it, if you know what I mean. I just kinda wanna forget about the whole thing."

She was silent for a moment then nodded.

"I understand. Which is why...I'm taking you back home with me."

"What?"

"Back home. With me and Lisa. I think it'll be good for you to leave for while. It'll only be for a week or two so don't worry. You don't even have to pack Lisa and I can take you shopping for anything you need when we get there...we'll pay."

"Jessie...I can't I..."

She cupped his face in her hands.

"You can Zack. You can move on. It'll be okay. Everyone's here for you so it'll be okay, alright?"

He looked to the doorway where Slater stood whom nodded with Smile and Screech who was peeking behind him and waved with a dorky grin on his face. He smiled back very softly and turned back to Jessie.

"Alright...you win. I'll go. As long as you ARE going to buy me anything I need, right?"

She smiled but shook her head. "Clothes Zack...clothes and needs. I'm not paying for cds and junk."

He snapped his fingers "Darn."

Slater smiled. "Looks like the old Prappy's coming back."

Screech looked in confusion. "Coming back? I thought he was leaving with Jessie"

* * *

AN: Hopefully next chapter I'll be able to give way to whom Zack's gonna get together with...later


	3. The meeting

AN: Here's chapter three, I finally reveal to you the mystery girl I set Zack up with.

* * *

"Do you need any help with that?"

Lisa looked up from her new VCR and into the brown orbs of the nervous-looking girl standing over her own bent figure. She laughed casually.

"No no no Nikki, you're my guest here. I'm not gonna ask you to do anything."

"Uh...okay....you sure?"

She waved her hand with scoff. "Yes, I'm sure....although..."

"Although what?" The girl looked at her with wide eyes as if they would burst any moment.

"I could use something to drink."

She smiled softly. "I'll go make some tea then, okay?"

"Okay."

After the girl left the room Lisa let out a big long sigh. Every since Nikki had come into town to stay for a while all she had been doing was 'playing servant' for her...not that she minded being waited on, it brought back memories of living back at her rich home but she was on her own now; and part of being on her own was doing things on her own. She casted a glance down at the VCR.

"Even if it is extremely complicated..."

"What's complicated?"

Lisa looked up to find her staring into the eyes of one of her other childhood friends.

"Jessie? You...it's so nice to see you." She wrapped her arms around her friend. "How was your flight?"

"Good but...there's something I gotta tell you...big news, it's..."

"HEY LISA!"

"ZACK???"

She leaned over toward Jessie's ear in attempts to whisper. "What's he doing here?"

Jessie turned to whisper back. "Remember how Slater told you about him and Kelly?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I just couldn't leave him...I thought it'd be best to bring him here."

"But Jessie..."

"He can stay in our guest room, can't he?"

Zack dropped his bags in the corner of the room. "Hey, if you don't mind Lisa; I'm gonna go raid your fridge, kay?" He disappeared into the kitchen. Lisa turned to her friend in full.

"No...he can't..."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it's already been booked."

"By who?"

***

Zack waltzed into the direction of the kitchen. He felt a little guilty about the long trip with Jessie. All he had talked about was Kelly and Kelly and well...more Kelly. He figured he could make it up to her by making her one of his famous sandwiches. He smiled as her remembered him and Screech nicknaming them 'Zackwiches'. He froze in the kitchen doorway. A young brunette had her back turned to him and was rummaging through the cupboard. For a moment he was sure his heart had stopped.

"Kelly...?"

The girl spun around, a confused look crossed over her features. He let out a sigh of relief with a hint of disappointment. Well, it WASN'T Kelly...but then who...

The girl smiled and outstretched her hand. Hi, you must be one of Lisa's friends...I'm Nicole, but you can call me Nikki.

He reached out his hand to shake hers, forcing a smile. "I'm Zack Morris, nice to meet you Nikki."

She quickly yanked her hand back halfway through the handshake and it flew to her chest. Her eyes widened in shock.

"ZACK??? THEE ZACK MORRIS??? THE ONE FROM MISS BLISS' STUDY HALL IN 8TH GRADE???"

Now it was his turn to display shock and confusion. "What??? Wait how do you know about...?"

He stopped himself as he took another long look at her. His brown orbs meet hers and he felt shock shake his body.

"Nikki..."

She smiled, a smile all too familar yet so far away. "Nice to see you again...Zack..."

* * *

AN: kinda short I know but I've been feeling under the weather a bit but when I update next time, hopefully it'll be longer.


	4. Meanwhile

a/n: k, chapter 4

* * *

"I'm thinking about him again..."

Kelly shivered and wrapped the sheet tighter around her unclothed body.

"Oh Zack...did I really hurt you that badly...?"

Kelly recalled the painful memory of when she and her old lover were caught in the act by her husband...

"Was it right to get involved with Jeff again? Did I do the right thing?"

She took another look around her surroundings. She had just woken up to being in Jeff's apartment for the second day. Both nights before she had done nothing but stayed up all night having heavy sex with him. It kept her mind off of Zack for a short while, however, the guilt just kept on coming back.

"He must be so terribly miserable without me. I wonder if..."

She froze at that thought. Could it be possible? Could have not known the man in the bed with her was Jeff? It wasn't like Jeff made a direct approach to get involved with her. Apparently the man who had been giving her the anonymous gifts from Jeff was a very good friend of his. It wasn't until one day Jeff himself showed up and...

"Things just went too far too fast..."

"Are you really that guilty about being with me, Kelly?"

She looked up to see Jeff standing in the doorway with a towel around his waist and his hair still wet from the recent shower he had taken. She looked away sadly.

"Oh Jeff...it's not that completely...I mean, it is...I mean, I love you but..."

"But you're still thinking about Zack." He finished for her.

"Yeah..."

She looked up into the eyes of the man she had always loved ever since he came into her life. She had once caught him cheating on her apparently with an old fling which is why she went flying back into Zack's arms. Had that not have happened, she'd still be with him today.

However, seeing as she was now doing something very similar as he had done long ago, she now understood the confusing part of relationships. That and a while back she had found out he had broken it off with that girl that very same night...regardless of whether he got Kelly back or not.

She was startled by Jeff sitting down next to her.

"Are you going to be alright, Kelly?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'll be fine. Besides..."

She placed her hand over her stomach. "I've got not only mine but someone else's well-being to be worrying about."

He smiled and placed his hand over Kelly's. She looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"Oh Jeff. I've never felt so happy in such a long time."

"Me neither...and it'll only get better from here."

"You mean it?"

"I'll show you."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately while placing his right hand on her mid back he slowly lowered her. Peeling off the sheet from her nude body he began to blanket her with kisses...paying specific attention to her busty top half. Kelly threw back her head and moaned.

It looked like it was going to be another lusty morning.

* * *

a/n: eww...that was gross...I didn't even plan it to be like that...it just, kinda happened... i apoligize completely for the short chapter and it all about Kelly but I'll make it up to you next chapter....that and here: ?pic=23m35tc&s=5

It's a pic/collage of Heather Hopper (Nikki) what she looked like during when Saved by the Bell was going on in high school/college years. ^w^ (It was a hard find)


End file.
